Nice Day for a White Wedding
by LiveToLie
Summary: Reborn in the New World, Lightning and Hope are finally reunited. It's a snowy November evening and despite any possible misgivings, they make an abrupt decision that no one would have expected. Hoperai


**Nice Day for a White Wedding**

If there was any way that she'd anticipated such a reunion, this certainly hadn't been it. It was far less dramatic, or intended, then any other she'd had previously. In fact, the sheer "accident" of it all made it a little hard to believe. But it didn't matter how dumbfounded she was over the whole thing, there was no denying what she was seeing.

A sleeping young man, sprawled out across a table in the university library, books and papers stacked around him haphazardly.

Putting her fists on her hips, she rocked one way and then another, trying to decide what to do.

Because this wasn't the typical way any of them had found one another. The first she'd been reunited with had been Serah. No real great surprise there. She'd been reborn, and though she'd been small and had the mentality of her supposed age, Lightning had remembered everything. And when Serah had come along three years after, she'd been both ecstatic and relieved. It'd taken some time—a few years—before they'd been able to communicate, but once Serah had learned how to talk, it'd taken only a few words for them both to tell the other that they'd come into the new world with their memories of the old.

The memories hadn't weighed on them, however. The new world was vastly different than the one they'd originally been from, and though it had its own problems, the fact that it was humanity in charge of its own fate rather than being forced pawns of something else had allowed them to look to the future with a sense of optimism that they hadn't had before.

They'd grown up content, in a whole family, and gone on to lead what could be considered boring, normal lives in comparison to what they'd had once. Their middle-class parents has encouraged them to go on to college, to be hard workers, and so they had—free of conflict and desperation.

It hadn't been until Lightning's third year in university that their past had finally come up on them full force. Serah had been visiting her for the weekend, and as they'd toured the nearby city, they'd spotted someone familiar.

Personally, it'd been far too "romantic comedy" for Lightning, the way they'd seen each other through the crowd. How Serah's hands had gone to her mouth to cover her gasp, and Snow's eyes had bulged before he'd actually walked right into another person. They'd run into each others' arms, and Snow had spun Serah around in one of the cheesiest displays of pure joy that Lightning had ever seen.

It was shortly after that they'd learned they weren't the only two that could recall the past. Snow remembered just as well, and it'd been through him that they'd met up with Fang and Vanille, whom he'd encountered living in a small house in the country during one of his, apparently many, treks cross-country looking for Serah.

And as if the dominos had been set rolling, they'd come across Sazh and Dajh the following year, once more at Snow's volition. He was quite set on reuniting all of them, and had found Sazh's name in a registry for internationally registered airship pilots. Despite his name on the list, however, he didn't work for the government. Instead, Snow had managed to track him to a small town just west of Bodhum, where Lightning and Serah lived. He flew hospital supplies out of Bodhum to the small villages around, giving him steady work and the ability to provide for his family. Like the rest of them, he was quite content to live a simple life.

They'd agreed to stay in contact, Snow continuing his search. Yet, despite his efforts, it was Serah who'd eventually come across Noel and Yuel. Or, rather, they'd come across her. Noel had been looking for her, as it'd turned out, after seeing a picture of her in a university pamphlet. She'd volunteered to be a model her freshman year, allowing her face to be plastered all over the country in the university's attempts to advertise. After seeing her, it hadn't taken Noel long to get her contact information.

This reunion hadn't exactly been much to Snow's liking, but his feathers had flattened some upon seeing how dedicated Noel was to Yuel. Despite any misgivings on any side, Serah and Noel had become quick friends once more, and were just as close as they had been before.

Which had left only one other remaining. But no matter how hard he'd looked, Snow had been unable to locate Hope. Until, finally, real life had taken precedence and he'd put such things on the backburner. Serah had graduated college, and with Lightning's blessing above everyone else's, they'd finally gotten married. She found a job as an elementary school teacher in the same small town where Sazh lived, and a year following, they'd been expecting their first child.

It'd been five years since their last discovery of one another—Noel finding Serah—and though part of her had always been distraught over never finding Hope, Lightning had decided that it was more important to move on than cling to the past. She thought about him often, there was no doubting that, and sometimes she woke up from dreams of their time together in the last days, but she'd never allowed such things to distract her.

She'd live her life, whether Hope was part of it or not. That didn't mean, however, that she was adverse to the idea of finding him.

Which was why her heart had skipped a beat, and her breath had caught, when she'd seen that familiar head of silver-white hair. But plenty of people shared in such features, and so she'd had to get close enough to make sure. But even in sleep, she'd known it was him. The same soft features, the delicately curved lips. And though they weren't open, she'd imagined those clear green eyes, open and welcoming, but always filled with determination.

Yes, this was him. Twenty-seven years she'd spent in this new world, yet she'd know him anywhere. Such a wait was only the blink of an eye compared to the lives they'd lead before.

Moving her weight from one leg to another, Lightning watched him for a few moments longer, contemplating what she should do. And had it not been for the uncharacteristically warm tinge to his cheeks and nose, she might have simply woken him up. The odd coloring drew her concern, however, and, stepping forward, she reached across the table and laid the back of her hand against his forehead.

Warm. Very warm.

"What are you thinking, stupid kid," she muttered, frowning. He clearly had a fever, which alerted her to his somewhat shallow breathing. He wasn't well, yet, for whatever reason, had still decided that coming to the university library to study-

Lightning looked to some of the books.

-To study Astrophysics and Cosmology had been a good idea.

Well, she couldn't very well leave him there, not in such a state. Not that she'd considered simply going without talking to him in the first place. Reaching out again, she laid a hand on his shoulder, becoming further concerned at the heat there.

"Hope. Hope, wake up." She shook his shoulder gingerly, continuing even after she got no immediate response. He began to wake eventually, but his progress was slow, and he seemed barely able to open his eyes. Rounding the table, Lightning leaned down at his side, once more attempting to rouse him.

"Come on, Hope," she encouraged. "You're ill. You need to rest."

He groaned, his nose scrunching some as he pressed his cheek a little further into the book pages beneath his face. Based on the heat that seemed to be emanating from his whole body, Lightning deduced that he likely felt terrible. But he wasn't going to get any better in the chill of the library. He needed to go home, wherever that was.

"Hope," she said again, once more shaking him. "You need to get up."

Another groan, though this time his fluttering eyelashes managed to stay open long enough to catch a glimpse of her.

"Light…?" he murmured, his voice that same youthful gentleness it'd always been—even as an adult.

"Yeah, it's me," she assured simply.

"Was-goin' on?" He was far less articulate than expected, but perhaps that was only reasonable when considering his fever. "You okay? Somethin' happen? How many days are left?" As if he'd been woken from some memory, his voice began to escalate, and he was pushing himself up despite how much strength it was clearly taking to do so.

"Nothing's happening, calm down," she assured, knowing full well what it's like to wake up from a dream of the past that had felt all too real. "You're ill. You need to go-"

"Ah, there you are!" A high-pitched voice nearly caused Lightning to jump, especially in the quiet of the library. Turning her head over her shoulder, she saw a petite woman with short blonde hair prancing her way over to them. She looked vaguely familiar, but Lightning couldn't place exactly why. "Hope, I was—ah! You look terrible!"

Taken aback, Lightning stumbled as the woman—no, girl—practically pushed her out of the way to get to Hope. She was all over him within the moment, pressing her hands to his cheeks and squeaking about how bad of shape he was in. Amidst it all, Hope managed to mutter something about "Alyssa," but wasn't coherent enough to get any further.

Quite as though Lightning wasn't even there, the girl managed to get Hope on his feet and supported on her shoulders. Stumbling some, she was practically dragging him from the chair. Lightning almost offered to help, but paused as she was reaching out her hand. Even if Hope did know her, he wasn't in his right mind. And this Alyssa person wouldn't know her from anyone else. Though she'd clearly been trying to rouse him, she didn't have any apparent right to his health. And, as if to acknowledge this, the blonde smiled thankfully as they passed by her, Hope managing to take one last, foggy look in her direction before he was escorted across the library—rather forcefully.

For a few moments after they'd disappeared, Lightning simply stood, cold, beside the table of research. Maybe it was shock, or simply crashing amounts of disappointment. If only for a second, she'd been with Hope again. She'd found him. And just like that he was gone.

But Lightning wasn't the type to dwell on such thing for very long, or find hopelessness where there didn't have to be any. She knew enough. He was likely a student, which meant he'd be in the student database. And as a professor, she had access to such things. All she had to do was look him up and she'd know all there was to know about Hope Estheim.

Lips pursed and set, Lightning turned and headed back the way she'd been going before—to her office, which was on the fourth floor above the library.

Despite the meeting being short, she knew she'd see Hope again soon.

She'd make sure of it.

 **oOo**

Hope was a graduate student. Far ahead of his peers, he was one of the youngest graduate students to ever enter the program. He was only twenty-one and in his final year as a top student in the Astronomy program. He'd been published in many science magazines and even submitted much of his own work for review, receiving high praises. He was quite well known in the astronomy world, and many had high hopes for him in the future.

Honestly, Lightning wasn't that surprised. She was a little bitter, actually. Because if she'd taken the time to look him up herself, she would have found him much sooner. It made sense, however, that Snow hadn't managed to find him. It was only in the last few years that his name had begun to mean something, and Snow was far too distracted to be searching for him anymore. But it was better late than never, and at least now she knew exactly where to find him.

Or, at least, which classes to find him in. She didn't know where he lived, precisely, but that was hardly relevant. In fact, she had plans to meet him outside his afternoon, Thursday lab, even though he had no idea. It'd been a week since their encounter in the library, so he'd had plenty of time to recover. Therefore, Lightning was confident she'd see him slipping out the doors come release time. And if she didn't, it was likely because he'd stayed behind to keep working, which was actually more likely than anything.

Leaning against the wall beside the door, she crossed her arms and waited out the last five minutes. She wasn't nervous, or even what she'd describe as excited. She and Hope—they'd been through so much together, and they'd been confident, in the end, that they'd see each other again. Just as they would the others. Sometimes it'd been hard to be patient, but the time had come, and that was all there was to it, really.

It was that simple.

Almost as she'd expected, when the lab ended, he didn't appear. He was probably nose-deep in whatever research he was doing, and Lightning found herself somewhat amused at the thought. Pushing herself from the wall, she waited until the doors were free of students before she turned and headed in.

The room was bright, and though she knew it was a top of the line facility, she couldn't say she knew what any of the instruments against the walls did, or what they were for. That was hardly important, however. Instead, her focus skimmed the room until it hit that familiar mop of silver hair, his soft voice echoing from one side of the room to the other.

"I can't," he was saying, the blonde girl from before looking up at him. In the same moment, she reached out and grabbed his hand, practically pulling him down as he stumbled forward.

Lightning cocked a skeptical brow.

"C'mon, Hope!" she insisted. "It'll be fun. And I really wanted to go with you." Hope had backed up the step he'd accidentally taken forward, vainly trying to pull his hand from her clutches. She was holding on tightly, and Lightning could tell by the cringe on his face that he was trying to be polite.

"I said I can't," he replied, no force or aggression in is voice. "I'm busy tonight." He finally succeeded in getting his hand free, the yanking gesture so exaggerated that it was practically comical.

"You're always busy!" She accused, stomping her foot like a petulant child. Lightning rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding me!" Hope looked at the floor, clearing his throat lightly. "Now c'mon, I know you're not busy."

"I am," he repeated, Lightning crossing her arms over her chest as she watched. He should just be honest, really, and tell her no simply because he didn't want to go. But she knew better than to expect that. Hope was nice until he had no other choice. But, if this girl kept pushing, he might just get to that point. "I'm… meeting with my… family."

"No you're not! Why are you lying?!"

"I'm not-"

"Hope," Lightning interjected, deciding it was finally time to step in. She could see it on his face, the immediate recognition. She wondered if, like when she'd seen him in the library, the moment had slowed to a near halt. That his every move—the way his eyes had widened, how he'd slowly turned his head over his shoulder—seemed like slow motion. Even the way he breathed as he looked at her, Lightning nodding once as she allowed only the vaguest of smiles to pull at her lips. "Are you ready?"

As though her voice were a pinpoint zeroing in on his focus, his breathing jolted, time picking back up again. He blinked, the gears behind his eyes churning as he processed.

"Light…" he finally managed to sputter out. "I-I mean," he glanced back to Alyssa, who'd been looking between them suspiciously, "this is my Light, I mean, this is Lightning, she m- she's mine- s-she's my… friend… from before- from home. She's family- she's _like_ family." He got through it eventually, Lightning smiling only a little more as he did.

"Really…" Alyssa's shoulders dropped, though she never lost that look of suspicion. "Aren't you… the woman from the library?" She was full on glaring at Lightning by then, who only moved her weight from one leg to the other.

"The library?" Hope was watching Lightning again as he spoke, though not as though he was directing his question at her. More as though he simply couldn't help looking at her. "You two have met?" He finally put his attention back on Alyssa.

"I wouldn't say that." Yes, maybe it was vindictive, but this girl clearly couldn't catch a clue. And Lightning knew exactly what to say that would finally push Hope to the point of doing something about it. "You were ill and I found you in the library. She came along," she gestured to Alyssa, "while I was trying to wake you before… escorting you out."

She could see the recognition plain as day in Hope's big green eyes. His lips tightened, and his cheeks paled. He may have practiced patience previously, but Lightning could practically see that draining from his person.

"You said I must have been imagining things," he accusing, gaze sharp on Alyssa, who practically shied away. "I ask you if there'd been another woman there, and you said there'd been no one."

"I…" She was clearly trying to come up with an excuse, but in the end her attempts failed. "I thought she was just some random woman! I didn't know!"

"I _described_ her to you." Despite his scolding, his voice never rose in volume. Which, perhaps, only made it worse.

"I- I-" She looked between the two of them again, but Lightning certainly wasn't going to offer her any help. "I didn't know…"

But Hope was beyond done. If there was one thing that could have been what he would consider unforgiveable, it'd be this. Perhaps it had been a little harsh, trapping the girl. Sure, Lightning realized "Alyssa" was being petty about the whole thing, but plenty of people were petty. Hope's eternal disgust might be a punishment too harsh.

"Well, now you do," he said coldly. But it wasn't just a typical chill that others could simply adopt when upset. Hope had spent eons separated from himself, from others. He knew emptiness; he knew true loneliness. And so his kind of chill was far beyond the weight most other people could conflict. It echoed of age and experience, of knowing and a kind of patronization that this girl could never fathom. Even Lightning could admit that it was unnerving.

Yes, it was a punishment beyond what was deserved, but no one got between Hope and his friends—his family. Lightning knew that all too well.

Thoroughly shamed and nearly on the verge of tears, Alyssa backed away like a fearful animal. Once she was sure she was out of range of any potential danger, she turned and practically ran past Lightning and out of the room.

Whatever friendship she might have had with Hope, it was over now.

With her gone, his expression cleared immediately into that intelligent, openness once again, gaze falling to Lightning.

His smile was filled with relief.

"That was a little over the top, don't you think?" Lightning asked.

"Uh, well," Hope shrugged, "she betrayed us in another life, so no great loss, really." Finally, no longer under the scrutiny of others, Lightning smiled fully. Not as wide or as open as Hope did, but enough. More than most people ever saw.

Breaking from his position, Hope came toward her. As if he'd had to force himself to an abrupt stop right in front of her, his whole body wavered before, arms hesitating just a moment, he reached forth and pulled her into a hug.

He _actually_ pulled her. Stumbling, Lightning fell into him, her nose colliding with his sweater as he wrapped his arms fully around her. Blinking wide, and surprised despite herself, Lightning was initially stiff in his hold, trying to process what was happening. But then that familiar smell of mint tea and clean sheets enveloped around her, held her as tightly as his arms were, and she knew.

She didn't know, exactly, _what_ she knew, but she _knew_.

Slumping into his embrace, she gave in. Pulling her own hands up, she slipped them over his back, fingers gripping at his sweater. She closed her eyes and, for as long as he let her, she simply stayed as she was.

They stood there for a long time—Lightning with her cheek against his chest and Hope with his head leaning against hers. After lifetimes of being in conflict, of only seeing one another when that which they were trying to control allowed it, they were finally able to simply stand together. In peace, and with nothing there to rush them.

Despite any expectation otherwise, it was Hope that finally broke them apart. Arms slipping, he left a cold trail in his wake as he took a step back. He allowed his hands to rest on her shoulders, his smile returning as he visibly blinked away the tears that had been gathering behind his eyes.

Lightning's smile had gone soft—like so many other things about her.

"You know, I was starting to worry I'd never see you again," he said after a moment, before quickly correcting himself. "You and everyone else."

"Well, there's no need to worry about that," she assured, pushing back on the vulnerability he always seemed to be able to pull out of her. "You're the only missing piece."

"Me?!"

She nodded. "You're the only one we couldn't find."

"So you know where everyone else is? Even Vanille and Fang?"

"Even Vanille and Fang."

Finally, he let her go completely, pacing around in a single circle before turning to face her again.

"That's amazing! So it really did work, then. The new world, everyone… it worked!" After all their hard work, something had finally gone right. "And do they remember too? I was paranoid for a long time that I might be the only one…"

"Everyone remembers," she assured. "Don't worry, we're all equally insane."

He really shouldn't throw around that smile so flippantly. He was liable to kill someone.

"And you…" He looked her visibly up and down—her and her white shirt-dress, fleece coat, dark green leggings, and gray ankle boots. "You look incredible."

"What? Are you telling me, after all this time, that warrior-wear doesn't suit me?"

His smile went teasing. "You can pull off anything, you know that. But no, 'warrior-wear' really doesn't suit you. At all." No, she wasn't going to take that as an insult. She knew exactly what he meant.

"Well, that's probably for the best. I don't do that so much anymore, though I see that," she glanced around the room, "you're quite up to the same kinds of things."

"Ha, hardly." He turned to take in the room again. "Science doesn't work quite the same way here as it did before. I've had to… adjust my interests." His attention never left her for long. "Figured it'd be more interesting to study what's beyond our world this time around."

"Have we all become that boring in this new age?"

"Hardly," he assured, his smile finally fading. So far, in fact, that Lightning's did too. He appeared almost sad. "There's a lot out there we don't know. Guess I… I want to be ready for it, you know? In case…"

In case something new comes along. They'd done what they could from the inside, but that didn't mean there was nothing else out there to consider. Lightning could understand that, even if there was nothing she could do about it. At least Hope was smart enough—he might be able to push humanity a little farther, even if they were all gone before anything came of it.

"C'mon." Reaching out, Lightning allowed her hand to rest only shortly on his upper arm. "Let's go get something to eat. You've probably had your nose in books and computers all day."

"You know me too well," he replied, finally smiling again. "Just let me grab my stuff." Going back to his table, he gathered up his books in his bag and grabbed his coat before slipping it on and trailing Lightning out of the room. They headed out of the building and into the evening, which was dark in the early throws of winter. The campus lights guided them through a thin layer of snow, which was falling from the clouds only enough to be appreciated.

"So what are you doing these days, then?" Hope asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "If you're not out saving the world?"

Lightning side-eyed him, but decided the comment wasn't worth giving any attention. "I'm a writer, actually." It still sounded odd, coming out of her mouth. She'd spent far longer being something else, after all, and she wasn't sure she'd ever be used to it.

"A writer, huh."

"You don't sound nearly as surprised as everyone else was," she replied, hiding any kind of self-consciousness behind her natural confidence.

"I think it… makes sense," he decided. "You were always in control of yourself, telling your own story. And you were our leading lady."

"I don't know about that," she scoffed.

"Well, you were _my_ leading lady."

She did side-eye him that time, to which he only shrugged—and far too innocently at that.

She decided to move on. "That's actually why I'm here," she continued. "I'm a guest professor this semester."

"Oh yeah? And I didn't even know…"

"Unless the name L.C. Farron would have meant anything, then I suppose that makes sense."

"If I'd heard it, I'd have known," he assured, no room for uncertainty in his voice. Struck momentarily silent, Lightning stretched on ahead, distracting herself with opening the door to the local stir-fry restaurant on campus. Hope followed without objection, the door closing out the cold behind them.

With a great shiver, Hope shook his head, all the snow that had accumulated atop his hair and his shoulders drifting off as he did. Lightning tried to be a little more graceful about it, flicking some of it from her jacket with her hand. Before she could finish, however, Hope had reached up and begun doing the same, his finger first wiping her shoulders clean before going to her hair.

Despite how she would have normally pushed anyone away who'd done the same, Lightning found that she couldn't. She stayed still as he brushed the flakes from her hair, pushing her bangs back so they didn't drip onto her face. He even went so far as to pull his fingers down through the long locks, gently laying it all back in place over her shoulder once the snow was completely gone.

He looked directly at her, and smiled.

"Just two?" The hostess snapped them both out of the moment. Turning to her, Lightning found she had no words. Thankfully, Hope didn't seem to having the same problem.

"Yes, thank you," he said.

"Right this way." Leading them to their table, the hostess headed on, Lightning almost jumping when she felt a single hand on her lower back, encouraging her forward. Maybe she had been faltering, still recovering from before, and so he'd felt the need to gently push her on. No matter his intentions, his hand still rested there a second too long—a second that had Lightning's whole body jolting as she followed the hostess through the restaurant.

They were seated at a table near the back, in a free corner. Hope pulled her chair out for her, and she gave him a look, as if to hint at how unnecessary such things were, but he only smiled. She let him get away with so much, she realized as she sat down. Some of the things he said and did would have gotten anyone else bitter remarks or physical distance. But she didn't mind such things so much with Hope. He wasn't doing it to threaten her independence or annoy her. That was just the way he was, and she trusted that. She trusted him, which was saying a considerable amount.

"What would you both like to drink?" the hostess asked as Hope sat down, smiling as she pulled a notebook from her apron.

They both answered with water, which she didn't even have to write down before walking off again. There were two menus already on their table, both of them taking one. Hope didn't open his, however, instead returning his attention to her.

"So what kind of books do you write?"

"I suppose they could be considered autobiographical by some," she answered smoothly, looking quite purposefully through the menu. "But most would consider them works of fiction."

"Ah." She didn't have to look up to know he was smiling, amused. "I'll have to read them—see what you really think of me."

"You already know what I think of you."

He chuckled. "What inspired you to do that?"

"I suppose…" She took a deep breath, glancing up from the menu only quickly as she considered. "It helped me cope with what happened. Helped me understand it, maybe. I don't know. This life is so different—sometimes it feels like a dream, but other times the past feels the same way." She refocused on the menu.

"I understand that," he agreed. "Everything does seem awfully… timid compared to before. I dream about it, a lot. Wakes me up at night." His smile turned bitter. "Actually, that's a bit of an understatement."

"I… dream about it too," she assured quietly, setting her menu aside. "I think we all do."

"I remember, when I was little, my parents were so concerned they actually took me into the doctor about it," he explained. "I told them I didn't need to go, but I was a 'kid,' so… And I guess chronic nightmares are something a parent has the right to be concerned about."

"Serah and I were able to hide it pretty well," Lightning admitted. "Together. We slept in the same bedroom for a long time, so it was easier to catch one another. Our parents, though, they still knew something wasn't right, eventually."

"Yeah, my mom figured that out pretty quick." The bitterness left his smile, Lightning remembering quite well how great a loss it'd been for him when his mother had perished during the purge. Like her own family, it'd probably been a dream come true, having her back. "It took a long time, but she eventually got me to explain it. So, she probably thinks I'm crazy, but," he shrugged, "I guess if I'm not hurting anyone, she doesn't see any reason to do anything about it."

Lightning allowed one corner of her lips to curl in amusement. "I never talked about it with my parents. I guess Serah did, but I preferred to write it down. They've never brought the subject up with me before, which I prefer I suppose. I don't know what inclined her to tell them—seemed wholly unnecessary."

"Maybe to you," he nodded in her direction, "but not all of us are capable of such statue-like resolve." She knew he was only teasing, but, for whatever reason, his words still stung.

In the same moment, a waitress came over and set their waters down. A different woman than before, she asked if they were ready to order, which they were despite the fact that Hope hadn't even looked once at the menu. Once they'd said what they wanted, she left again.

"I'm not the same as I was before, you know," she clarified quietly, Hope's eyebrows shooting up as he listened. "I learned that… that being that way isn't always best."

"I… Light, I know that," Hope assured quietly. "That's not what I… I simply meant that not all of us are strong as you are. There was no other implication other than that."

She smiled, though only a little. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"I think you need to give yourself a little more."

Inside Lightning's pocket, her phone vibrated. It'd been doing so for the last half hour and, finally—despite not wanting to—she reached in to have a look at it. There was a chance it could be an emergency, though she was pretty sure not.

"Who is it?" Hope asked, not at all perturbed by her checking it at the table.

"Serah," she replied, her eyes trained on her phone as she read her sister's texts. "She's called me three times and keeps texting me, asking what I'm doing."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. We normally chat every other day or so. She's just doing it to be obnoxious."

"Tell her you're busy. You're at dinner with someone very powerful and important." He said it with an air of arrogance, Lightning catching his humored eye only quickly before shaking her head. She did, however, take some of his advice, and text back that she was, in fact, busy at dinner with someone.

She replaced her phone in her pocket just in time to get another text.

"Persistent, isn't she." Hope laughed as Lightning retrieved her phone once more. "What'd she say?"

"She asking who, and so it Snow. They seem to be under the impression that I must be on some kind of date."

"Don't go out to dinner that often?"

"Not really."

Standing, he came around the table and crouched next to her, much to her own surprise.

"Just take a photo and send it to them." He said, quite obviously situating himself to be in the picture. Giving in, Lightning leaned in closer to him before pulling her phone up. With their cheeks nearly touching, she snapped the photo. They looked at the picture only quickly—both of them smiling only as much as they had to—before she sent it on its way.

"She's only going to bother me more now, you know," she mentioned as he headed back to his seat.

"Imagine what she'd say if you didn't tell her at all who you were with."

Not even bothering to put her phone away, Lightning set it on the table. It started to vibrate almost immediately, over and over and over again, and for some moments she chose to ignore it. Until the vibrating was moving the phone so much that it was creeping near the edge of the table. Hope was watching it as well, the two of them silently looking between it and each other before Lightning finally picked it up and looked at it again.

"You have to tell me what they're sending you," he said as he took a drink of water. She "hmphed" in response, beginning to silently read over the messages before settling on simply relaying them out loud.

 _Serah: OMGNOWAY! Is that HOPE?! OMG OMG OMG!_

 _Snow: YOU'RE AT DINNER WITH HOPE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT FINDING HIM!_

 _Serah: I'm forwarding this photo to everyone._

 _Snow: How could you, Sis? I thought we were closer than that…_

Lightning refuted this particular comment and Hope laughed.

 _Serah: How long have you been in contact with him? Why didn't you tell us? I'm calling you._

Lighting ignored the call.

 _Snow: Give me that bastard's number. RIGHT NOW!_

 _Serah: Pick up your phone!_

 _Vanille: AHHHH! HOPE! OMGOSH THIS IS SO EXCITING! HI HOPE!_

 _Snow: GIVE ME HIS NUMBER!_

 _Serah: I can't believe you're not picking up your phone. I want to talk to him… :(_

 _Sazh: I knew you'd find him eventually ;) Also, Dajh says "Hi, Hope."_

 _Noel: Hey, Hope! Long time no see! Out on a date with Lightning, huh? ;)_

Lightning almost replied to that one, scowling, but Hope deterred her.

 _Snow: wheRE IS THAT NUMBER?!_

 _Vanille: HI HOPE! HI HOPE! HI HOPE! HI HOPE! HOPE, HOPE, HOPE, HOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEE!_

 _Fang: Ignore Vanille. She's ridiculous. Also, good to know you're alive and kicking, Hope._

 _Serah: Quit hogging him! I want to talk to him! Reply to my texts RIGHT NOW!_

 _Snow: Lightning! FOR REAL! THE NUMBER!_

 _Serah: Well, I don't care if you're not going to reply. I'm sending out a mass text and telling everyone that we're meeting at your apartment on Saturday. And Hope better be there!"_

"No, I don't think so." Lightning was intent on replying to the last one, but as she was beginning to type, Hope reached across the table and ever so gently tugged her phone from between her fingers. Eyebrows furrowed, she watched as he simply turned the phone off before setting it face down on the table.

"Just ignore it," he said. "They're going to be messaging you all night if you don't."

"While that's true no matter what, Serah is going to be even more displeased that I actually turned off my phone."

"Are you trying to tell me you're afraid of your sister?"

"Hardly," she said flatly. "I'm more concerned with the number of messages I'm going to have to read through. Though I suppose there's no helping it—they had to find out eventually." She sighed, quite as though this was a regular, expected thing, and Hope raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I suppose I'm just used to it," she explained. "Serah seems to think it's appropriate to always be sticking her nose in my business."

He smiled, looking almost doubtful. "What kind of business do you have that you honestly would want to hide from her anyway?"

Was she offended by his tone? Yes. Yes she was. "Plenty of things, thank you." Expression cold, she crossed her arms over her chest. Hope wasn't the least bit fazed by her expression, however. He had no reason to be. Never in the time they'd known each other had she ever threatened him the way she did others. As far as he was concerned, he was safe from her wrath.

And the worst part about it was that he was probably right.

"Like what?"

"Like none of your business."

"No romantic forays into the star glittered night-"

"Don't."

"-or trysts with unmanageable men, better left forgotten to the depths of cheap hotel bedrooms and-"

"Stop it."

"-one night stands, only recalled in the lonely nights beneath a full moon."

"You really need to stop talking."

"Why? Is your bedroom full of _secrets_?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Lightning glared.

"I miss the old Hope," she said straight. "Innocent and young, and who treated me with admiration."

"Yeah, well, I'm over a thousand years old, so time to turn the tables. Respect your elders, young lady." She glared harder, but he only shrugged in response. She needed a good prodding once in a while, always had. Most people just hadn't had the courage, or so Hope was reasoning.

"New lifetime, new rules," she dictated. "I'm still older."

"Why do you get to decide how that works?"

"Like I said, I'm older. Besides, I look older. You've still got a baby face."

"I do not," he said, quite affronted, and gripped at his face with both hands. "My mother says I'm a full grown man now, so take that." He was clearly joking, that smile creeping once more onto his face, and Lightning couldn't help shaking her head as her own lips curled just slightly.

She gave in. "You were a full grown man a long time ago," she replied. "I wouldn't dare deny you that." She knew just as well as any of them that their memories were heavy, vivid, and intact enough to matter. She wouldn't want her past undone by others, so she wouldn't do such a thing to him.

"I suppose that's appreciated," he replied, "but you never answered my question."

"Perhaps I never had any intention of doing so."

"Light, c'mon."

She sighed. "There's nothing to say. Serah just wants things for me that I don't really see as being feasible. I don't quite know why she expects such things, I certainly don't." She wasn't sure whether to be unnerved or flattered by the thoughtful seriousness that had dropped over Hope's features. He was really listening, and she didn't know what to make of that.

"It probably has less to do with expectation and more to do with desire. She's probably just worried about you."

"I don't see why," Lightning said quite shortly. "I'm no different now than I ever was before."

"Maybe that's the whole thing," he reasoned. "Maybe it's _too_ expected, and that's what has her worried." Which Lightning knew perfectly well. It wasn't that she enjoyed being alone, per se, but she wasn't actively looking to remedy the situation either, which seemed to be what disconcerted Serah the most. She simply wasn't interested in dating or relationships. It wasn't that she didn't want someone, she just didn't have the patience to bother looking. "My parents are kind of the same way," he continued after a moment. "Want me to 'meet a nice girl' and 'settle down.' I don't know, it seems kind of reductive after everything that's happened."

"Perhaps that's a better way of putting it," Lightning agreed, staring down at the table with furrowed brows. "It's not that I don't want certain things, I just know what I want and I've met no one who fills that role." Or so she was comfortable telling herself. She had no desire to test the waters, or "have fun." Was it so much to ask that things simply be straightforward? She didn't find much thrill in complexities. Not anymore.

"I know someone," Hope said after a moment, Lightning glancing up at him curiously. "I mean, I know someone I'd want to be that, for me. I've kind of been waiting for her, actually." His admission shocked Lightning some. One, because he seemed so easy about admitting it, and, two, because she couldn't imagine Hope with anyone.

No, that was a lie.

"Waiting over a thousand years…"

"Hope…" He could be talking about anyone, really, but she had the feeling it was someone more significant. Someone she knew, if nothing else. It was an odd thought, one she had been confronted with before, and it left her hanging. Between two emotions she wasn't quite sure what to do with.

"Light." Hope leaned forward some over the table, not appearing the least bit unnerved by the course the conversation had taken. Then again, after living as long as they had, there was very little that could truly make them nervous. "Let's do something _none_ of them will expect."

She didn't understand, and she ignored the curious excitement that was sparking somewhere at the base of her spine.

"I know that I don't need to think about it," he continued, steady as ever. "I've spent eons thinking about it. I knew the moment I saw you tonight that I was going to ask you. I've known for a long time."

It was about her. Lightning was realizing that now. He was talking about her. Yet, despite the quick jolt of exhilaration that ran through her, she wasn't nervous. She wasn't scared. She didn't even look away. Because this was Hope, and it was really that simple—at least in her world.

"Then ask me," she said—no frills, no hesitance.

"Marry me, Light." His gaze was set, determined, and without any doubt. "Tonight. Right now. Because I'm tired of waiting."

Tired of living in a world where their needs were never first, where they never got to act on their own desires. Where they had to keep everything bottled up for the sake of everyone else. It was exhausting.

Lightning had long since grown drained of it all. When she'd been fighting, endlessly and without pause, she hadn't had time to think about such things. She hadn't been cooped up alone as Hope had, victim to envisioning a life she couldn't have. She hadn't had the time for that. But he'd had more time than anyone could have ever wanted. It was opposite, and yet the same all at once.

Maybe she hadn't considered such a prospect as deeply as he had, or even as concretely, but that didn't make it any more of a difficult decision to make. Time was no object, and she knew what she wanted. A world where she'd never been able to even consider such a thing had left her in a state of direct knowing; of not wanting to mess around with the details that would weigh her down.

Did she love him? Yes. She'd come to realize this in the current lifetime. And now that had the chance to mean something. Now it had the chance to matter.

"I'll marry you."

He was the only one she ever would have, even if she hadn't realized it until that very moment.

He didn't move with an abruptness of someone rushed. Rather, he rose gracefully, but forcefully. With purpose. His expression was hard, but warm, and Lightning wondered if, perhaps, she looked the same. He held out his hand, steady, and she took it without a second thought. She wasn't pulled from her seat, but she came up to meet him nonetheless. They stood for a moment, connected by just their fingers, searching only quickly each other's gazes. Looking for certainty and finding it without any trouble.

Separating, Hope grabbed his bag while Lightning reached for her phone. They'd ordered food, but they didn't stay to see it come. Instead, Hope's hand once again falling to Lightning's lower back, they headed out the way they'd come. Back into the snowy night.

It was strange, and Lightning felt oddly euphoric. They weren't rushing, but they weren't wasting time either. Yet, that was the entire point, wasn't it? No dawdling, no wondering, no waiting—at least, no more of it. Direct. They had a goal and they were going for it.

Perhaps, to some, such an aim might seem peculiar. Why rush into something like marriage? Why not slow down and enjoy the ride? But that wasn't how Lightning worked, and Hope was much the same these days. They'd lived a long time following missions, dedicated to a cause. With that in mind, they'd been able to fight. Maybe this was similar.

Lightning, at least, needed the commitment. That was what she _wanted_. Because once she could have that, once it was on paper, then she knew it was real. Then she knew it was safe. Hope wouldn't back out of something like that, and neither would she. Maybe some people didn't need that kind of validation; maybe their idea of love was certainty enough. But to them, it was one and the same. They didn't need the before, and so they were going on ahead.

Time never really stopped, they knew that perfectly well, and they weren't going to waste a minute more of it.

"Should we tell anyone?" Hope found himself asking as he trailed Lightning across campus to the parking lot.

"No," she decided quickly. "I don't want anyone there." This was their moment. After all the battles and the despair, and the struggle, this belonged to them. She didn't want to share it with anyone else. Just as, earlier, she hadn't wanted to share Hope with the world either.

"Elopement, then," he stated, sounding neither one way or the other on the subject. Lightning, however, finally found pause. Coming to a halt in the snow, she could practically feel the way he practically ran into her, the heat of his body rushing by as she whipped around to face him.

"Unless you want something else."

"No." He shook his head, reaching up to gently wrap his fingers around her upper arms. "I just want you, Light. That's all I've wanted for a very, very long time. I don't care about the details. I just…" He took a small step closer to her, their breath mingling as they stood in the snow. "I just want to be with you. Is that… Is that what you want?"

"Yes," she said easily, the puffs of their breath in the cool air continuing to drift together. "I think, no, I know. I've known for a long time. We're partners, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Then that's how I want to stay."

"Okay."

Sharing their gaze for only a moment longer, Lightning the turned again and headed on. Her car was parked at the front of the lot, where staff were given access. She ducked into the driver's side as Hope did the same in the passenger. For all the emotion and adrenaline racing through them both, they were still able to keep a level head. Romance could wait. Maybe it was ridiculous, but they needed this. They needed that little piece of paper that said it was true.

Maybe then, this whole thing—the new world, their own existence—would seem a little more real.

The snow was nothing to Lighting's car, which was built to easily get through it. Backing out of the spot, she headed out of the lot and onto the main road. South, toward downtown. The university sat beside a large city—one of the largest in the country. It drew in tourists no matter the time of year, and so all kinds of seedy establishments had cropped up in response. It'd hardly be difficult to find a "chapel," a small building that handed out marriage licenses day and night. It was attached to a religion, one that hadn't existed before. The main point was that it'd serve their purposes, no matter its affiliation.

"You know I'm in love with you, right?" Hope asked rather abruptly. It wasn't as though he were actually looking for affirmation, however. More as though he was running through a mental checklist, just to make sure everything was in line.

"I've come to realize the fact." She paused to take a breath, thankful that the words didn't come as a struggle. "I wouldn't have agreed to this if I questioned that, or if I didn't feel the same way about you."

"When did you fall for me?" He turned to her then, honest curiosity etched into his expression.

Lightning considered the question for a moment, mostly because she hadn't even thought about such a thing herself. Not literally, in any case. "Over the last twenty-seven years," she finally said. "I didn't have time to think about it before, but you were always there. Perhaps I had the feelings, but I'd buried them. It was all I could have done." She hadn't been able to give up any more before. It'd have been too much. But here, in this world, looking back, it was there. And it'd been building for a long time.

Perhaps that was why she'd never had an interest in anyone else. She'd simply been waiting for him.

"What about you?" She kept her eyes on the road as she asked.

"I've always loved you," he admitted. "It wasn't romantically at first, but I don't remember a time when I didn't. Exempting when I didn't know you at all." But that was hardly any time, in the grand scheme of things. "I always wanted you to be mine, to a certain extent. Even back when we were Fal'ci, though I didn't understand it then."

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" He'd furrowed his eyebrows.

"I couldn't imagine, all that time. Not to say I didn't think of you when we were separated, but I never allowed myself to feel such things. It was easier, but also more cowardly."

"No, it wasn't. My love for you inspired me to keep going. But it would have only been a distraction for you." Just as any emotion would have been. "I know that."

"Does that make the love I feel for you more insignificant?" An immature question, she knew, but one she had nonetheless.

Hope reached out, taking her hand, which had been laying on the armrest. "No," he said plainly. "That's not how love works, Light. It's not something that can be measured in length. It simply is or it isn't. And I know you well enough to realize you'd never have said yes to me unless you meant it. I never doubted you before, and I have no intention of starting now."

For the first time since he'd proposed, her breath became shaky. "Thank you."

He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

It took them some twenty minutes to get downtown, the majority of the ride silent. Hope never released her, instead gently rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand the whole way. Lightning had never been one way or another about handholding, but she appreciated it with Hope. It meant there was someone there, that she wasn't alone, and she quickly realized that she could get used to it.

There was a small chapel on a dingy corner beside a popular late-night bar and across the street from a gentleman's club. It was the first one they came upon and so Lightning decided it would do. Parking along the sidewalk, they exited, bringing only the necessary IDs.

Hope's hand seemed to have found a rather habitual place at the base of her back, finding its way there as they headed through the front doors.

The place was small, but not completely distasteful. It was more or less bare, actually. White carpets, white walls, and glass doors to the left of the white desk, shrouded in peach drapes. There was a woman behind the desk, and she looked up with a quick smile as they entered.

"Hello and good evening," she said, far too chipper as they approached. "We don't have any weddings scheduled tonight, so I assume you two are here to tie the knot yourselves?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes," Lightning said straight, no trace of amusement on her face. She didn't find this the least bit funny, were she being totally honest. Hope offered the woman a small, encouraging smile, but was no more amused than she was.

"Great!" If their attitudes were unorthodox, it didn't seem to bother their host. "I just need you both to fill out these forms," she handed them each a clipboard, "and I'll go tell the officiant on duty. Do you have any witnesses?"

"No, we don't." Hope had answered that one, Lightning already distracting herself with the paperwork.

"I'll get a couple of those as well, then." She skipped off, vanishing behind the wall neither had realized was open on one end, behind the desk.

Going to the chairs, they both began scanning the documents and filling in the necessary information. It wasn't much, really. Social security numbers, dates of birth, full names, etc. Nothing they didn't already have. With both signing and dating at the bottom, they finished just as the woman came back out to the counter. Standing, they handed her the paperwork, which she looked over before smiling up at them.

"Looks good to me," she confirmed. "The officiant is waiting in the chapel, and I managed to grab two bartenders from next door to stand in as witnesses. Is that appropriate?"

"It's fine," Lightning assured.

"Now, we do have some extra pieces, if you're interested. Photos, for one." She held up a cheap camera, as if to say that she could take some. "We also have a veil available, as well as flowers and ties."

"We're fine without," Lightning said. She didn't require such things. And Hope's sweater certainly wasn't going to look right with a tie.

"Not even pictures?" the clerk double-checked, and so Lightning glanced up at Hope beside her.

"I don't need them," he confirmed. "But some of the others might appreciate them."

Lightning pondered it for a moment. "No," she ultimately decided. She didn't go on to explain further, and neither the clerk nor Hope pushed her to do so. She stood by her decision based on the same reasons she hadn't called anyone. This was their moment—she didn't want anyone else involved. Perhaps it was selfish, but she thought, maybe, she was allowed that once in a while.

"Okay!" The clerk smiled. "What about rings?"

 _That_ hadn't crossed Lightning's mind, Hope appearing to see as much based on the way she blinked in vague surprise.

"We'll get them later," he assured, his hand resting lightly on her hip. "We don't need them now."

Taking that as assurance enough, the clerk nodded before skipping to the double doors veiled by the peach drapes. Taking hold of the tacky gold handles, she opened them, bowing her head just a little—as if to usher them forward. She didn't ask if Hope wanted to wait at the end, or if Lightning wanted to go down the aisle alone. Apparently, she'd realized the couple wasn't exactly going for traditional. Instead, once they were inside, she closed the doors behind them before going to the head of the room. There, at the end of the aisle, was a man dressed in a cheap suit. She handed him the clipboards, which he looked over only quickly before smiling up at the two waiting on the other end.

On either side of the aisle were benches, stacked up in two rows of four. The decor was equally as white as the other room had been, and sitting on the first couple of benches, one on either side, were two strangers—likely the bartenders. One woman, who looked quite unenthused about being there, and a man with a content smile on his face. Maybe he enjoyed this little side job, Lightning didn't know. And, quite honestly, she didn't care.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, come on down here," the officiant eventually said, waving them forward. Doing so without pause, Lightning and Hope approached him side by side. "Now, stand just here," he pointed to the spot directly in front of him, "and face one another."

Hope's hand finally slipped from Lightning's person, but he took her hands in his own a moment later. Arms hanging loosely, they faced each other.

"Says here you don't want anything special said," he gathered from the clipboards, "and based on the lack of decoration, I assume neither one of you is here to waste any time. So, let's get on with it." The officiant smiled, both Hope and Lightning glancing quickly to him before focusing back on each other.

"We've gathered here tonight to join these two in the sanctity of marriage," he started, Lightning hardly hearing him. She kept her attention on Hope—on his calm green eyes, familiar as ever, and the relaxed expression on his face. She couldn't claim the same, knowing full well she was all seriousness, but was left wondering if he was as comforted by her as she was him.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been more certain of anything.

"We have our witnesses and we have our participants, but, nonetheless, is there anyone who wishes to object to this union?" Pause. "No? Then let us move on.

"Hope Es-Esth-"

"Estheim," Hope corrected quickly.

"Ah, okay. Hope Estheim. Do you take Claire to be your lawfully wedded partner, in sickness and in health, through the good and the bad and all that jazz, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Lightning's heart had jumped a little then, at the easy way the words had rolled from his tongue. Once again, she could feel that excitement pooling at the base of her spine.

"Good, good. Now, Claire Farron. Do you take Hope to be your lawfully wedded partner, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, or even middleclass, and, uh, good and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

She smiled, more grounded than she had been in any of her lifetimes as she answered, "I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me by the Court of Justice, I now pronounce you married. So," he gestured to them quickly, winking once, "do your stuff."

Hope didn't need the officiant's permission. And Lightning, who hadn't even considered this moment prior, found her breath catching in her throat as he took a step closer. Finally, as if breaking through the shackles that had brought her to this point—direct, unstopping, willful chains—the exhilaration surged forth, making her skin prickle and her whole chest tight with the flittering of tiny wings.

He looked down at her, one of his hands coming up to gently hold her cheek. For a moment, only the air breathed between them as active, Lightning searching his gaze as her heart continued to speed up in her chest.

It'd been a long time since anything had made her feel this way. Since she'd felt this _alive_.

Eyes closing, he leaned down, the tips of their noses only just brushing. And Lightning, who mimicked his example, reached up until her hand lay lightly on his sweater, the other still held between his fingers.

She didn't wait. With a rush like wind running up past her whole body, she met him. Lips pressing to his, she pulled him in. Until he was leaning into it fully, falling against her as she tightened her fingers into his sweater.

As though the sun had broken through the clouds, cascading down, she felt his warmth. She felt another human being tied to her, bound in a way that no one could break. They could be pulled apart, but there was a promise in that kiss, and no one could take that from them.

Only they could break that vow.

It was short, but as they pulled apart, Lightning knew this was the beginning of something. Normal to some everyday people, but precious to them. They knew that their time together would be but a fraction of the lifetimes before, but they'd make the most of each moment. For themselves and no one or nothing else.

"You're mine," Lightning murmured up to him, uncaring for anyone else that was listening in.

He smiled. "I always was."

Wide and unrestrained, Lightning smiled too.

 **Bonus:**

Starting, Snow jolted up in his recliner when he heard his phone buzzing. He'd been dozing off, despite the fact that he knew perfectly well that he should just go to bed. It was nearing midnight and, were it not for the fact that Serah was still awake, he might have. As it were, he just couldn't _really_ sleep unless she was in bed beside him.

Reaching out for his phone, he managed to snag it from the coffee table, his vision bleary as he peered down at the screen.

A text message.

 _Noel: Have you messaged Lightning lately?_

An odd question, one that caused Snow to furrow his brows. They'd all been texting Lightning lately, to no avail. It was the majority of the reason Serah was still awake—she was waiting for a call from her sister.

But, he supposed, Noel probably meant recently in a more immediate sense.

He texted back: _No, why?_

A response flew back almost immediately.

 _Noel: You might want to._

Even more perplexed, Snow paused for only a second before pulling up his text screen with Lightning. Typing quickly, he pushed a message through: _Hey, is everything alright?_

He hadn't anticipated the speed with which he'd gotten a response.

 _This is an automated text message: Claire Farron will be unavailable for contact between the dates of Saturday, November 22 through Saturday, November 28. In case of emergency, please contact her office secretary at 27-7857-69. If the reason for contact is not an emergency, please leave a text message, voice message, or email. DO NOT contact her office secretary unless it is a dire emergency. Ms. Farron is on her honeymoon and if she gets pulled away by something insignificant, her husband will be very displeased. Thank you for your understanding._

"Oh shit," Snow muttered, his eyes big as he read the message another time. "Oh shit, oh _shit_." What was he going to tell Serah? No, he couldn't tell Serah. But if he didn't, then she was going to text Lightning eventually and get slapped in the face by the message. He had to tell her. Oh god, he _had_ to tell her.

"S-Serah?" He said her name loud enough to be heard throughout the house, despite the hesitance in his voice.

"What?" She was in the kitchen.

"You might want to… come here a second…" He gulped, trying his best to stay brave despite the storm her could see brewing in the distance.

"What is it?" She showed up a moment later, eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at him curiously.

"Uh, well, I texted Lightning…"

"Did she finally respond?" Serah asked, her temper flaring abruptly. She wasn't one to normally be so short, but Lightning's continual silence about Hope had really set her off.

"Not exactly," Snow said almost sheepishly, eventually holding out his phone. He stared at the ground as he did, not wanting to face the way Serah was looking at him suspiciously. And when his phone had been removed from his hand, he clasped his fingers together and prepared himself for the onslaught.

There were some long moments of silence, where she was no doubt reading, and when Snow feared it'd been too long, he finally dared take a peek up at her.

She still held his phone in her hand, eyes trained on the text. But there wasn't the look of outraged fury that he'd been anticipating. Rather, she was smiling—if only just a little.

"Serah?" he questioned carefully. As if zapped out of her thoughts, she looked quickly up at him. "You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes." She smiled wider. "I'm happy for them."

"Really?"

"Of course," she assured. But then, like a black cloud descending, her expression grew dark. Snow practically shied away. "But I can't believe they would _run_ off and get married without even _saying_ anything! I mean, I get that Lightning probably isn't into the whole wedding dress, big party thing, but they've practically _eloped_!"

"Serah…"

"And even if she didn't want a big wedding, I would have liked to _be_ there!" She practically threw his phone back at him, Snow fumbling to catch it. "What am I supposed to tell our parents? What if they text her before they know? Agh! This is ridiculous!"

"She married… she married Hope, right?" Snow just wanted to be sure.

"Of course!" Serah exclaimed. "And now they've run off like a couple of teenagers! And she's always going on about being the mature one! Well, she's in for it now! When they come back on Saturday, we're all going to be waiting at her apartment! Just desserts!" Huffing and muttering to herself, she whipped around and headed back toward the kitchen.

"And so help me," she shouted, "if they didn't take any _pictures_!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I never could imagine Lightning in a wedding dress /shrug

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS GUYS! I'm a desperate, pathetic human that needs your words to breathe.

ALSO, my **tumblr is SKayLanphear** is anyone is interested *suggestive eyebrows*


End file.
